Sparks Fly
by bluebeautiful
Summary: After Annabeth is wounded, she's left alone for an hour. Apparently, one hour is enough for a lot of daydreaming. Percabeth. Sort of fluffy.


**Song-fic. Percabeth. Update She's Staring At Me With Those Electric Eyes soon!**

**In The Last Olympian, when Annabeth is wounded.**

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

Percy tends to act like a storm, menacing and dangerous, when he's in battle. I lie here, weak from the wound, staring at the war raging on, hoping against hope that Percy will make it.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Percy's reckless due to his fatal flaw: loyalty. He could ruin the quest by trying to save someone. I really shouldn't be friends with him. But, I know I'd come back to him anyway.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Close enough of touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

Earlier, when Percy had come in to see me, when his hand was on my forehead, I felt so safe. This was Percy, he would protect me. But, I really hoped he couldn't see what I was thinking of.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Rain starts to hammer down, heavy drop _plink_-ing on the roof. I daydream about the war ending, Percy dropping his weapons and rushing back here. I'd be standing on the sidewalk, in the downpour, waiting for him. Then, he'd kiss me, ending the all the pain and suffering.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

I watch the lights of New York start to dim and think of Percy's sea green eyes. I think of the memories at Camp, all including Percy. I smile. Percy had given happy times to haunt me, something to think of when he's not around.

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

Percy's a bad idea, of course. His father was my mother's rival! But whenever he smiled at me, told a dumb joke, looked at me with those beautiful eyes, I forget. I forget everything.

_You touch me and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

When Percy touched me, there was a kind of electricty. A shiver tingled up my spine. "You're better than I thought you were," he had murmured. I managed a weak smile, "I always am, Seaweed Brain."

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you_

_I know it's no good_

I had put a defence against everyone, swore nobody would hurt me ever again, the way her parents did, the way Luke did. But with Percy, those walls crumbled.

_I could wait patiently but _

_I really wish you would_

I had patience. All Athena kids did. But Percy was really wearing it down and I'm left wish for that little something...

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

The daydream returns, more urgent than ever. My heart aches. My arm stings.

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

Green eyes flash. The lights grow dimmer. I'm haunted with the image of Percy's kiss.

_I run my fingers through your hair _

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

In the daydream, I run my fingers through Percy's messy black hair. The fireworks explode. His green eyes are fixed on me and it feels wrong and right at the same time.

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

I imagine he's leading up the staircase to the Big House, up to the roof, to watch the Fourth of July fireworks, whispering sweet nothings. Instead of watching the colors dance across the sky, I'm captivated by him and him only.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I slip into a deep sleep and the daydream follows, weaving into my dreams. The pain in my arms subside.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

Green eyes. Lights going down. Percy. Haunting happy memories.

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

_Woah...Oh_

I wake up and smile. I make up my mind to tell Percy exactly how I feel.

**That's how she decides to kiss Percy. **

**Yeah, it's not that good, but take it or leave it.**

**_Cheerio!_**


End file.
